1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to image alignment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to improve accuracy and reliability of an algorithm for detection of a change, motion detection, restoration of a super-resolution image, or recognition and tracking of an object in the field of a monitoring system and a medical image, a research on complementary information fusion using two or more sensors is briskly performed.